Project highlights: performed screen and identified inhibitors of USP2 that confirmed in orthogonal assay. Confirmed binding of representative compound to USP2 using microscale thermophoresis. Confirmed effect on known substrate of USP2 in cell-based assay formats including western blot, cell cycle analysis, clonogenic assay and viability assays. During this period, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 180 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to over 100 high-throughput screens and nearly 60 medicinal chemistry campaigns, providing our collaborators and the general research community a wealth of publications and promising small molecule leads. In addition, the NCGC has undertaken a number of informatic challenges to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.